Done
by shelly99
Summary: John's thoughts about Rogue and what happened before he left.


**Disclaimers: I promise, I really don't own any of this.**

**A/N: I decided to write a kind of sequel to my other story **_Gone_**.  I know fifty million years later.  But hey, I've been very busy.  You know the drill, read it and tell me if it sucks or not.**

            I watched her sleep.  It wasn't a peaceful sleep.  She was tossing and turning.  Not at all unusual for Marie D'Ancanto.

            I can't say I was surprised.  Marie was never very comfortable around me.  Not many people are.  I was never the nice guy.  No.  That was Bobby's thing.  I was the troublemaker, the rebel without a cause.

            I never had a chance.  I knew it the first time I looked at her.  Girls like Marie always went for guys like Drake.  The good ones you can take home to mom without worrying about them stealing the good china.  I'd never fall into that category, even if I tried.

            She's the main reason I left, you know.  When I attacked those cops and she touched me, I knew it wouldn't take her long to figure it out.  She's not a stupid girl.  I couldn't deal with her knowing something I haven't even come to terms with yet.

            But as I stand here watching her tortured sleep, I realize I do love her.  I have for a very long time and I doubt it'll stop anytime soon.  It's never been infatuation or lust.  It's always been different with her.  The first time I saw her my heart stopped and I could barely breath.  She was so beautiful and shy and just a little troubled.  I could see a kindred spirit in her.  Then she smiled and I was a goner.

            I'm sure she and Bobby have had a few laughs over the things running through my head.  My happy childhood, her, my very wicked thoughts.  Just as I'm sure the reason she's moving around so much is because she's got her boyfriend on the brain.

            That's the way it supposed to be.  They'll become X-Men in a few years and they'll be fighting me.  I don't think anyone was surprised I left, least of all them.  They were probably surprised it took me so long.

            I took my lighter out of my pocket and began flicking it unconsciously.  I don't even know why I came back.  To say good-bye to a sleeping beauty that won't even miss me?

            I could feel the anger swell up and forced myself to keep it in check.  I promised myself that I would never get mad in front of Marie.  The only exception I allowed were those cops, but only because I couldn't stand for her to get hurt.

            I noticed the rustling of bed sheets too late and before I knew it, she's sitting up in bed, reaching for the lamp by her bed.

            I squint in the bright light, but I don't miss the look of astonishment on her face.  She blinked a couple of times to make sure I was still there.

            "John?"

            I lifted an eyebrow at the shock in her voice. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

            Her brown eyes clouded in confusion for a moment. "Actually I was thinking I'd never see you again?

            "Disappointed?" I asked, not able to contain the bitterness that came out.

            She flinched at my tone. "I'm glad you came back," she corrected so softly I didn't hear her at first.

            I flicked the top of my lighter closed and headed to the open window I'd come in through. "I shouldn't have come here," I muttered more to myself than anything else.

            There was another rustle of sheets and she was by my side in a flash.  A small-gloved hand covered my arm timidly.

            "John, don't leave yet."

            I looked back at her, utterly confused. "Your boyfriend wouldn't like it very much."

            A faint smile crossed her lips. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

            My mouth lifted up in a smug smile. "This might." I let my eyes rake over her in mild interest, but secretly, her outfit was made my heart pound even faster and made me think things I had no business of.  She was wearing a nightgown similar to the one she wore when the school was attacked.  Except this one was a white one.

            Why do girls have to dress for bed, too?  Hey, I'm not complaining.  Marie always looks hot in the skimpy night things she wears.  It's just a thought.

            I leaned against the window frame and started flicking my lighter again.  Anything to keep from looking at her. "Are you trying to distract me while secretly calling the cavalry to rescue you from big bad me?"

            Something flashed in Marie's eyes that resembled hurt. But she covered it quickly.  That's a good girl, never show your real emotions.

            "Why would I do that?" she asked softly in the tone of voice she reserved especially for Bobby and me when she wanted our complete attention.

            "You hate me, Marie.  Do I have to spell it out for you?"

            Her mouth dropped open and her went bright red.  She the vague appearance of someone who'd been slapped. "I don't hate you, John," she replied sternly. "I don't always agree with your need to jump into all kinds of trouble, but I don't hate you."

            There was finality in her voice, leaving no room for argument.  My heart did a funny little dance in my chest.  I forced it to stop.  _Forget it_.  She's in love with Drake.  I glared at her for making me _hope_.

            "Did you come here because of-" she stopped herself.  Her hands shook as she swept her hair behind her ears.  She looked at the floor a moment before meeting my eyes. "Did you want to talk, John?"

            "Not especially." I watched her closely as she made hr way over to me slowly.

            "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your _feelings_?" A slow grin flew across her lips as she stood in front of me.

            A slight smiled drifted to my mouth in return. "Well, you know all about those feelings, don't you, Rogue?"

            Her chest heaved with a sharp breath that escaped her lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            I looked out the window, focusing on the tree swaying outside. "If your best friend was dating the person you loved, would you be in a hurry to tell them?"

            "Did you leave just because of that?  Did you think I'd run and tell Bobby?"

            I looked at her carefully, nodding my head. "What did you think would have happened?  
            She was starting to look frustrated, wringing her hands and smoothing back her hair. "I didn't want you to go!" she blurted out.

            "That would have made things more uncomfortable for both of us, don't you think?  Bobby would have figured it out eventually, and then we probably would have fought."

            She looked towards the window. "Eventually.  After- I figured things out."

            It was my turn to be confused. "What things?"

            "A lot of things I didn't realize until you left," she answered. "I miss you so much, John.

            "I always knew we were friends, but I didn't know or think it would hurt this bad," she continued. "It feels like a part of me was just ripped out, like I'm drowning, and no one can save, not even the professor."  
            A sharp pang hit my chest at the hurt in her voice.  Did I really matter that much?

            Marie turned to face me. "But now . . ."

            "What?"

            "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she repeated.

            "I told you why.""

            She let out a soft sigh. "Yeah."

            "Girls like you don't go for guys like me.  It just doesn't work that way," I finished.

            "Girls like me?"

            "Yeah, pretty, smart.  You know the bad parts of life, so you live the good ones as long as you can.  Girls like you don't waste your time on people like me."

            She smiled smugly at me. "How would you know, if you've never even asked me out?"

            I shook my head fiercely. "What for? So you could just end up with-"

            "I wanted you to," she cut me off quietly.

            For the first time, I think, in my life, I was speechless. "You what?" I finally managed after a long uncomfortable silence.

            She had been looking at her bare feet sheepishly, but now her eyes were on mine.  A sense of confidence filled the room, washing over her. "I wanted _you_ to ask me out, John.  Not Bobby."

            Marie took a step closer and I stepped back instinctively.  I was excited and happy and nervous at the same time.  What do you do when you realize the girl you love secretly wanted you the whole time you thought she didn't?

            "Why?"

            She breathed in heavily and laid a hand on her heart. "Because I love you."

            My heart leapt to my throat and my feet seemed to be rooted to the floor.  She took the opportunity to pull up right in front of me.

            I somehow talked myself into swallowing so I could speak. "What about Bobby?  You love him."

            "Yeah, I do," she agreed calmly. "But I'm _in_ love with you, John."

            I shook my head vehemently with denial. "No, you don't."

            She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Hate to break it to you, _Pyro_, but I think I know my heart a little better than you do, and I do _love_ you.  And I wanted you to know before you up and left again."

            Oh right.  I was supposed to leave.  And go back.  Magneto didn't even know I'd left.  After her admission I was tempted to stay, just so I could see her everyday, with or without Bobby around.

            But we both knew I couldn't stay here.  The only person who'd welcome me back with open arms was Marie.

            She was smiling sadly at me. "I know.  But I can still miss you."

            I let out a choked laugh. "We'll run into each other again."

            "Yeah," she agreed quietly. "When I'm a full fledged X-Man and we fight the Brotherhood."

            I put a hand over her gloved one.  I never thought having someone love you could hurt that much.  Isn't love this grand thing that leaves you floating around? "See, that's something to look forward to.  You can kick my ass the next time we meet."

            Marie laughed loudly at the thought. "That's something to look forward to."

            We smiled at each other, not saying anything for a moment.  It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.  But it was getting late.  It was going to be dawn soon.  Cyclops would be up and I didn't want Marie to get in trouble.

            "I need to get back."

            She nodded and stood where she was as I made my way to the door.

            "I'll see you later, Rogue."

            "John," she whispered moving towards me.

            I looked at her questioningly.

            She leaned up and placed a very chaste and quick kiss on my lips.  She brushed a piece of air out of her eyes and smiled nervously at me. "Come back and see me, okay?"

            I grinned at her and tried to put on my bad boy act. "If I ever find the time."

            She rolled her eyes at me. "You're such an idiot."

            I bent down so my mouth was right by her ear. "I love you, Marie." When I pulled back, she was beaming and looking very smug with herself. "Don't say a word."

            Marie continued to smile as I climbed out the window.  I shimmied down the pipe I'd come up on.  I landed safely on the ground and I glance back up at her.  She stared down at me and waved, and in a very soft voice, said, "I told you so."

            It's amazing what can happen in a few hours.  Something you thought was over and done with led to something new and completely different.

            I'd have to come back and visit very soon.


End file.
